If Victoria got ahold of Bella in Eclipse
by Twi-Lover34
Summary: Bella and Edward try to fight, Edward is injured, Bella is faced with no decision. Edward's POV


**What if Victoria got to Bella on the cliff side? (Eclipse):**

_This one shot is basically what Edward would do if Victoria had gotten to Bella during their fight._

**_I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related. All rights go to Stephenie Meyers._**

* * *

EPOV

Victoria's eyes were full of anguish as Bella's were full of fear and regret. I started to think about what I would do if anything bad happened. But unfortunately figuring everything out didn't come in time. Seth had already taken care of Riley. I felt bad that Victoria had gotten ahold of him. If it wasn't for her each one of these newborns could go home and they wouldn't have to die.

Then the unexpected happened.

Victoria grabbed my neck and temporarily paralyzed my body just like Felix had when I went to Volterra. Cracks ran across my neck and were slowly healing. I could speak and think, but I couldn't move. I saw Victoria look down at me and give me a wicked smile. "Now you get to watch your loved one die as I had to watch mine." Victoria stalked towards Bella who was frightened.

"Edward!" I begged god that I could heal fast, but I was unable to save her. My body could not move. My emotions began to build up more and more as my wounds healed. I saw Bella trying to back up and her realizing that she had no where to go. Finally I could speak, but I couldn't move.

"Bella!"

Victoria turned towards me. Her wicked smile widening into a demons smile. She grabbed Bella and whispered into Bella's ear; _I have waiting for a long time to see you and your... lover get some justice.. now he gets to know what it feels like to lose someone he loves dearly. _

"No! Please Victoria!"

"It's much, much, much to late for that Edward." Then I saw Victoria lightly grab Bella's neck and lean her head downwards. Pain and agony flashed across Bella's face and a high pitched scream escaped her lips and then mine. I heard the rest of my familys thoughts down at the clearing. But Alice's rang loud and clear.

_Edward! What's going on?! _

I screamed again. "No VICTORIA! LET BELLA GO!" Venom filled my eyes and rolled slowly down my cheeks. I heard Bella's beating heart slow and then shortly after Victoria removed her teeth from Bella's neck and her mouth was covered in Bella's blood. Bella's body fell to the ground and her lips moved slowly spelling out, _I love you. _Then Bella wasn't moving. "NO!" Then I saw my family come into the field. Fear ran across their faces and Carlisle first spotted me and then Bella. Esme, Alice, Emmet, and Rosalie flashed over to Bella and Carlisle and Jasper flashed over to Victoria. They held her until I healed fully. As soon as I healed I wasn't fully aware of my actions until Carlisle shook me out of my anger attack. I looked around me and I had dismembered Victoria's head. Carlisle looked at me. Pain claimed most of his face. Then I looked over and saw Bella and that was when I came back to reality. I flashed over to her taking her in my arms. I hugged her close.

"NO! WHY!" I cried. I heard everyone's thoughts around me as they surrounded us.

"Edward. I hear her heart." Carlisle yelled.

"What!" I asked.

"Her heart. It's beating very slowly. Edward... There is only one choice now." Carlisle said.

"I know." I looked down at her kissed her forehead and everyone went back down to the field. Alice's mind told me that the Volturi was coming. After they left, which took less than a millisecond I lowered my head to her next and bit threw her soft, fragile skin. My venom seeped into her system and after I bit her hand I also bit her wrist, and her left ankle. I carefully lifted Bella into my arms and moved her hair over her neck. I ran with her in my arms taking her with me down to the clearing. Carlisle was the first one to spot me. He smelled the venom. He nodded at me and continued talking to Alice about the arrival.

The Volturi finally showed up and when Jane spotted Bella in my arms and smelled the venom she realized she should tell the Volturi leaders that he had fulfilled our promise. We explained everything except for the wolves being part of this. After the Volturi members left we ran back to our house and I layed Bella down on a medical table in the library. I bent down over Bella and kissed her soft lips. "You will be alright. I know you are coming back." I kept telling myself this though I wasn't sure, but determined to believe she would. Then her heart began to beat faster and faster then it was totally silent. Everyone ran into the room and awaited her awakening. Esme placed a loving, caring, motherly hand on my shoulder and then Bella's eyes opened with a crimson red color. To bad she wouldn't have her Chocolate brown eye color anymore.

Then I filled with happiness. The only thing I regretted down was the inability for her to be able to have a normal human life, but this was just the beginning to our new life.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story. I absolutely love Twilight. I love it that they have a daughter in Breaking Dawn. This story is just how I saw it would look like if Victoria had gotten to Bella in Eclipse, so tell me what you think about this story. :)**


End file.
